Taken Hostage
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Such an original title, but, couldn't think of anything else. Chapter 4 is up, it is FINISHED! R&R, and I'll give you a hint: Stella might fall off a roof! One more chapter to go!
1. Up To The Roof

Just something that popped in my head, like all my fics do. I watched a clip about Stella almost falling off of a building, I only saw when she was looking down and holding onto the bag, I didn't get to see the rest. Obviously she didn't fall, but here's another take on it. Enjoy!!!

--

Danny and Mac had just wrapped up their case from the day before, and Sheldon, Stella and Lindsey had wrapped up their case from that morning when they cornered the guy and wormed a confession from him. Mac looked for Stella all over, trying to find her so he could put the confession in the file. He spotted her arguing with a man outside, so he walked up and said,

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, Mac, this is Mr. Beladina, he's the father of our suspect for the Scranton case, you know, Sheldon's, Lindsey's and my case from this morning."

"Ah. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mac, go back to your paperwork. You're just looking for a distraction."

"No, I need that confession."

"Tell you what, I'll hand deliver it to you personally as soon as I finish up with Mr. Beladina here, okay?"

"Okay," Mac said, and walked away to the elevator and rode it up to his floor, going back to his paperwork and waiting for Stella.

Mac was sitting at his desk finishing up a report when a knock came at his door. He looked up to see Stella standing there. He smiled when she opened the door. His smile vanished when a masked man ran up and put a gun to Stella's head, putting his other arm around her neck. He hissed at Mac,

"Move and she dies. Go for your gun and you die too." Mac raised his hands in surrender, recognizing the voice as Mr. Beladina, the father of their suspect. Mr. Beladina yanked Stella backwards, digging the barrel into her temple, and demanding to know where the confession was.

Mac then went for his gun and called Flack, who was in the building. The guy dragged Stella to the roof, followed by Mac, Danny, Lindsey and Sheldon, Flack not far behind. They burst out onto the roof just as a shot rang out.

"Stella!" Mac yelled, and she called back,

"I'm fine!"

"Shut up!" The man snarled, and they could hear the sound of a fist hitting flesh. Stella cried out in pain, but then kept quiet. Mac jumped around a corner and aimed his gun at the man holding Stella hostage.

"Let her go."

"Oh, I don't think so, my son is innocent."

Mac and the team argued and reasoned with the man, but got nowhere. Finally he just grinned and pulled the trigger.

Click.

The gun didn't fire, but Mac did. Mac's bullet hit the man and he tumbled over the edge, taking Stella with him. She cried out as she toppled over the edge. Flack, Sheldon and Danny raced downstairs to get the man and catch Stella in case she fell. Mac raced to the edge, yelling,

"Stella!"

He looked over the edge and saw Stella hanging onto the edge. He grabbed her hands, helping her hang onto the edge. Stella's feet searched frantically along the edge, looking for a place that she could put her feet on. Her panicked eyes locked with Mac's and she said,

"I, I can't, I can't find a place to put, put my feet,"

Mac thought hard for a moment and then said,

"Stella, I need you to trust me, with your life, okay?"

"Of course, Mac, haven't I always?" She said calmly, looking him straight in the eye. Mac nodded and grabbed her wrists.

"All right, let go, Stella, I've got you."

_I hope,_ He thought.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly relinquished her grip on the edge. Mac began to teeter on the edge, and then it looked like they were both going over.

--

OH NO!! Sorry, kinda short, but I looove doing cliff hangers. REVIEWING TIME!!! Thanks for reading, and one, maybe two chapters to go!


	2. Trapped!

Chapter 2 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Mac teetered on the edge for one heart-stopping moment, and then he regained his balance. Slowly he pulled her up until her feet scrambled onto the edge. She got her footing back and Mac yanked her away from the edge. She fell into his arms and he held her tightly, one arm around her waist and his other hand pressing onto the back of her head.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was trembling with fear. She took a deep, calming breath and eased back. She looked at Mac and tried to smile. He let her go and said, his voice full of concern,

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," She said, and then turned to Lindsey, who was the only one left on the roof.

Lindsey hugged her joyfully, and then dragged her down to the others who hugged her tightly and then forced her to get checked out by the medics, who declared her fine. Mac sent her home for the rest of the day, and as she left, she passed by the break room and glared at them all. They all felt the glare and Danny remarked,

"Whoa, surprised that didn't melt the glass, kinda of like what Lindsey's super-sonic glare does."

He received a smack upside the head from Lindsey and smirks from the others. He rubbed his head and said,

"Ouch. No need to slap me that hard, Montana."

"Why, you want harder?" She said, raising her hand in a threat.

"No, no, no need, no need," He said hastily, cowering beneath his raised hands in self defense. She smiled at him and then sat down, amidst the other's laughter. Just then, Flack ran up and said,

"Hey, guys, bad news."

"What?"

"The guy that attacked Stella?"

"You mean tried his damndest to kill her," Mac said quietly, and Flack nodded.

"Well, we've got a problem."

"What?" Lindsey said, and Flack said,

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mac demanded, and Flack said,

"A couple of rookies didn't cuff him right, and he escaped, after knocking both of them out and shooting them with their own guns."

"So, let me see if I've got this right. A couple of rookie cops didn't lock him up right, so he got out of the cuffs and punched them, knocking them out, grabbed their guns, shot them and just walked away?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Flack said, cringing, waiting for Mac's wrath.

"It's a good thing they're already dead, otherwise I would've killed them." Mac said quietly, yet with his voice filled with intensity.

"We'll find him, Mac; I've got all my men looking for him." Flack said, and Mac grabbed his coat, striding out and saying,

"Yeah, but what if we're too late? What if he's already got Stella?"

Those were two questions the others weren't sure if they wanted an answer to.

--

Meanwhile, when Stella pulled up to her apartment, she walked in and sat down on the couch. She was asleep within minutes from her awful ordeal that she went through, blissfully unaware of the grave danger she was in.

Silently, her lock clicked open and slowly, carefully swung open. A dark figure slipped in, and then quietly shut the door behind it. The figure crept along the hallway to the living room, and peeked in, watching Stella sleep. Quietly it darted behind the couch that Stella slept on, and then peek over the edge. A few breathless moments passed and then the figure put his hand over her mouth, instantly awakening her. She began to fight him, screaming, but the figure gagged her with a cloth and leapt on top of her to keep her from fighting. She still struggled, but then it put a gun to her head and hissed,

"Shut up or I'll shoot!"

She was still and it got up and dragged her with it. It, which Stella had determined that it was a man, yanked her into her bedroom and said evilly,

"I am going to make you pay, for what you did to my son. You destroyed his life, so I am going to destroy yours." Her eyes widened, thinking that he was going to kill her.

"Oh no, I'm not going to kill you," He whispered, smelling her hair and murmuring,

"Mmmm, you smell sooo good," That made his intentions quite clear. Her eye filled with determination and a touch of fear as she shook her head and tried to fight him. He tossed her on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her neck.

She pushed against him, but he just shoved her hands away and unbuttoned her blouse. No matter how hard she fought, no matter how hard she tried to get away, he was always, always stronger than he was, and two things was clear. She wasn't going to get away, and two, if he kept going; he was going to destroy Stella Bonasera.

--

Dun dun dun!!! I'll bet money y'all are thinking, _Mac to the rescue!!!_ Well, maybe, maybe not, this time!! Just something to make you read the next chapter when I post it. REVIEWING TIME!!! (Thanks for reading!!!)


	3. Procrastinating

Chapter 3 is up!!!

--

Mac raced over to Stella's apartment, and squealed to a stop. He took the stairs two at a time as he dashed up to her apartment. The door was locked, which was a good sign. He unlocked it with the spare key she had given him, 'only for emergencies.' Well, if this wasn't an emergency then he'd give up his badge. Quietly, carefully he slipped inside and closed the door. He listened to the stillness and still couldn't hear anything. He took out his gun and aimed it at the floor, stalking into her living room, then the kitchen, and the bathroom. He got to the guest room and found it empty. Then, he heard a couple of thuds coming from the bedroom. Just as he was about to race over there the front door was kicked down and officers rushed in. Mac could hear Flack yelling,

"NYPD, drop your weapons and come out with your hands raised!"

"Dang it!" Mac swore under his breath just as he heard a man's voice from inside the bedroom say,

"Crap!"

Mac raced to the door and kicked it open, yelling,

"NYPD, get your hands in the air NOW!"

All he saw was darkness, so quickly he flipped the lights on and saw a man dressed in black kneeling on the bed with a woman lying under him. A woman he recognized to be Stella Bonasera. The next thing that caught his attention was the gleaming knife that was in the man's hand, poised to plunge into Stella's heart.

"NO!" Mac yelled, dashing across the room and jumping onto the bed, plowing the man off and onto the floor. His gun skidded away while Mac's hands were trying to keep the knife away from him. The knife inched closer and closer to Mac, until he finally yanked it upwards and it sailed across the room and lodged into a wall.

"Mac, watch out!" Stella screamed, and Mac rolled away from the man, and he heard a crashing sound. He looked up to see Stella standing there and a small, broken vase lying in pieces around the man's head. He was unconscious, having been knocked out by Stella throwing a vase on his head, desperate to keep him from hurting Mac.

As officers stormed the place, Mac got up and demanded to the officers,

"You let this SOB go and I'll have your badges and your heads, got it?" They nodded and dragged the guy out, that turned out to be Mr. Beladina. But right then, Mac's only concern was Stella.

Who was missing at the moment.

"Stella?" Mac called, looking for her. Finally, Lindsey said,

"I saw her go up to the roof. I didn't try to stop her, was that okay?"

"Yeah, that was fine. Thanks Lindsey." She nodded and went back to processing the scene.

Mac strode briskly up to the roof and opened the door carefully. He peeked out and saw Stella standing near the edge, her arms resting on it and her head bent down. Mac slipped onto the roof and said softly,

"Stella?" She started and whipped around, her hands flying to her face.

"Mac." She said quietly, trying to be subtle about wiping her tears away.

"Stella, c'mere," Mac said, striding to her. He pulled her into a hug, and she clung to him, her frame wracking with sobs. He stroked her back, murmuring comforting words to her. When she finally calmed down, he whispered,

"What did he do to you, Stella?"

"I, nothing, I was just scared," He drew her back and looked into her eyes, and she knew that he knew that she was lying.

"C'mon." He said, taking her arm and leading her downstairs to his car and she got in the passenger seat without a word. He drove them to his apartment, and when they got inside, he told her to sit down and then he made them both a cup of tea. He sat down next to her and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Mac." She said sincerely, and he just looked at her. She traced the rim with her finger and said,

"For everything."

"You're welcome." He said, and leaned back, sipping his tea. There he sat, just waiting quietly. And she knew it. She drank her tea, and when it was done she traced the patters and the rim, biting her lip and keeping her eyes open, because whenever she closed them, images of what had happened flashed back to her.

"Stella," He said, and she thought, _finally, he speaks!_

She turned and looked at him. She could see the desperation in his eyes as he looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"Stella, I need to know what happened, please, I want to help you, I have to. You're my best friend, and you helped me through everything. Now it's my turn, let me help you, please. I want to at least try to even the score."

"You don't have to." She muttered, getting up and walking a few steps away. He stood up and caught her arm, turning her to face him and she looked in his eyes and saw an intensity she had never seen before.

"Yes I do."

"Why?" She asked, trying to keep from having to tell him. He looked her straight in the eyes and told her.

--

Sorry, had to end it there, it was getting kinda long. I hoped you liked it!!! Oh, and guess what time it is?? REVIWING TIME!!! (Sorry, bad pun.) Seriously, though, please review, and I'll update sooner!! Deal? Deal.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"I love you." He said simply, sincerely as he looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she kept looking at him, unblinkingly. She saw the love and understanding in his eyes, and the sincerity of them just about broke her. She bit her lip and looked down.

"Stel, look at me," He said softly, putting a hand under her chin and applying gentle force until she finally did look at him.

"No, dammit Stella, look at me, not him," He said heatedly, and Stella knew he was talking about Frankie, that she had looked at him with fear in her eyes and he thought she was flashing back to Frankie.

"Stella, I'm not him, stop thinking I am," He whispered, and she drew in a shaky breath and said,

"I'm not thinking you are him, I'm just scared,"

"Of what, Stel, of what?" He asked gently, intensely, and she lowered her head, and when she raised it again, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I'm afraid of falling in love again, afraid I'll hurt someone like Frankie hurt me. If I did that, especially to you, Mac, I just, I wouldn't be able to face myself," She whispered, and then met his eyes with her own.

"Stel, you won't,"

"How do you know?" She murmured, and he twitched a smile and said,

"Because you don't have it in you." She smiled wateringly and said,

"Sure about that, Taylor?"

"Positive, Bonasera." She smiled and stood, gathering the cups together and putting them in the kitchen before coming back and sitting back down. He carefully reached out and grabbed onto her hands, saying,

"Stella, please, what happened?" She took a shaky breath and then blew out an angry one, trying to keep her emotions balanced, in check.

"I seriously thought that he was going to rape me, and I just, tried to make it go away. Pretended I was somewhere else. Then he would talk to me, and drag me back to reality, that I was about to get raped. God I could feel him touching me, and I hated it. I hated it! It made me feel like, like I was inferior, that I didn't matter. And it made me feel dirty. He just wouldn't stop, and if you, if you hadn't have come, he wouldn't have stopped. And he would've destroyed me."

Mac was speechless as he listened to her confession, and all he could do was squeeze her hands until he knew what to say, what to do. When she finished, she hung her head and Mac finally found his voice.

"He wouldn't have destroyed you, Stella, he would've just hidden the real you for a while," He murmured, bringing her hand to his lips for a long moment.

She jerked her hand away and stood up, striding away from him and saying,

"Fine, but then who would've found me? Certainly not me, since I'm the one who would've been lost, and I would've stayed lost, 'cause I wouldn't have been able to handle it." He was shocked, but then understood when she whispered, tears filling her voice,

"I still can't handle it," He stood up slowly and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, with her back to him.

"Stella, it's okay, you'll make it through, I promise you,"

"How could you possibly know that?" She said spinning around to face him. He took her face gently in his hands and laid his brow on hers, saying,

"I know that because you're a strong woman, Stel. You made it through Frankie, the HIV scare, and I know you can make it through this."

"But, I don't think I can, Mac," Stella said, pushing away from him and walking away, putting her head in her hands, saying,

"I barely made it through all of that, I'm still trying to get Frankie out of my mind. I've noticed that I always look over my shoulder now, especially when I'm getting into my car or apartment, and I hate myself for succumbing to the fear and everything like that! I hate myself, Mac, because it's not me, it's not Stella Bonasera, or rather, it wasn't Stella Bonasera. Maybe it's the new Stella. A different Stella. A coward." She said, and Mac felt his heart breaking for her, watching her try to fend off all of her ghosts alone.

Well, Mac Taylor would be damned if he was going to stand there and watch her do it on her own. He was dang well going to help her.

"Stella, you are not a coward." He said firmly, and turned her to face him.

"Stella, you don't have to fight this alone."

"Yes I do," She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, you won't."

"I won't?"

"No. You are going to fight off your ghosts for good, and I'm going to be standing right next to you, fighting off the ones I can, and helping you with the others." He said, forcing her to look at him.

"God, Stella, what do I have to do to convince you that I love you, and that I will never leave you, never." He said fiercely, and she took a deep, shaky breath and said softly,

"Kiss me." He twitched a smile but nevertheless consented, bending his head until his lips met hers with a soft, sweet edge to it. When air became a priority, they broke the kiss and Mac saw tears streaking down her cheeks. With soft and gentle hands he wiped them away, and then swept her into his arms when he felt her knees give out on her. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

That night was one neither would forget, the night Stella Bonasera fought off all of her ghosts from her past, with Mac Taylor right beside her, fighting like hell for her.

When it was all over, the only two left standing were Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor, and they clung to each other, as that was all they had and all they would ever need.

Forever.

--

I hope you like the ending, I just thought it was a good way to end it, since I've gotta finish my other story for CSI: New York, called Deployed. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the story!! (PS, Please review!!!)


End file.
